


From One Fan to Another

by calamari_from_beyond



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Gosalyn, god they both are so sweet and they DESERVE EACH OTHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamari_from_beyond/pseuds/calamari_from_beyond
Summary: Drake comes to the realization that his friendship with Launchpad is quickly progressing into something else… and it terrifies him.





	From One Fan to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Duck Knight Returns".

Romance had never been a priority for Drake.

It’s not like the thought of settling down had never crossed his mind, though. There were some particularly lonely nights; tossing and turning and imagining the warmth of another body next to him… but they typically were few and far between.

Mostly, everything was about his career. He was completely dedicated to the craft. No time to spare for relationships; he had to memorize lines. Practice stunts for any potential choreography about any chance he got (after all, actors that can do their own stunts are a diamond dozen). He was an actor trying to break into the big-leagues, and when he had finally gotten his chance…

Everything blew up in his face. _Literally._

Even after everything had gone so so wrong for him… his gig falling through, his hero quite literally trying to murder him before he vanished… Drake couldn't help but cherish the experience.

Because without being held against his will in his trailer, he would have never gotten to know Launchpad.

Whenever Drake thinks back on it, he probably could have never expected to grow so close to the guy towering above him in line at the furniture store parking lot. Initially, his first impressions of the pilot were strictly physical: he was big, _very_ big… maybe a bit good-looking (not measuring up to Drake’s own looks, of course, but the guy was definitely conventionally handsome)? He was just another fan and Drake regarded him as such.

But… the way Launchpad had soothed his nerves coupled with the comforting hand on his shoulder, now that Drake looked back on it, really affected him. A genuinely kind gesture from a stranger… before the moment was promptly ruined by Launchpad fainting on top of him.

Or… did that make it better? A funny meeting story to tell is always a strong foundation for a relationship.

They had exchanged numbers immediately after the movie fiasco had come to an end. A friendship born out of what seemed like tragedy.

What had began as “oh neat, another hardcore Darkwing fan” rapidly grew into something… else.

Within the first month, a slew of texts and calls soon became arrangements to meet for lunch. Lunchtime arrangements progressed into frequent 'dinner and a movie' nights. And before Drake had the time to sit and ponder the time spent with Launchpad growing longer and longer, it escalated into frequent stay-the-night-overs.

Binge-watching Darkwing Duck was a favorite pastime of theirs, but after they would speed through every episode on a tape, they would just sit there and start… talking. Not necessarily about the TV show that had forged their bond but just about anything they felt like talking about. Launchpad liked to recount adventures with Scrooge and the boys and Drake was strangely enamored by it (even if he had to grit his teeth every once in a while whenever Launchpad brought up Gizmoduck).

Unlike Starling, Drake loved listening to Launchpad ramble on and on; if only because of his clear devotion to the McDuck family inspired him… maybe made him want a family of his own someday…? _No…_ that couldn’t be it. Launchpad was just a good storyteller.

And… admittedly, the sound of his voice made him put him into a tizzy. That’s not _weird,_ right? Just admiration between two cohorts.

Launchpad had offered to drive him around since Drake had gotten his driver’s license revoked (long story) and the Waddle ride-sharing service had him blacklisted (especially long story). Figuring Duckberg was already covered, they patrolled the adjacent city of St. Canard all night until they stumbled across a bike theft in progress.

Well… they had to start somewhere. And through teamwork and sheer resilience, they managed the situation successfully.

In the heat of the moment, euphoric from catching their first baddie… Drake had asked Launchpad to be his sidekick.

He had never seen Launchpad so happy than in that instant (granted, they hadn’t known each other for that long of a time, but… still). The only thing that came remotely close was when he had managed to catch a cheesy puff in his mouth thrown by Dewey across the mansion's twenty foot-long dining table.

Now?

Drake found himself smack in the middle between the garage's concrete wall and Launchpad's softly snoring form.

The mattress they slept on bore some odd stains that Drake was too polite to point out, Launchpad was notorious for hogging the one blanket he had and the lingering smell of gasoline was still a little bit overbearing, but somehow, some way… Drake was more comfortable here than in his deluxe foam queen bed he had back at his place.

Was Launchpad really the missing component that solidified that feeling of warmth? Drake struggled to come to terms with the thought.

There was a part of his brain, a very annoying incessant voice telling him that this was bad. This was dangerous, and not in the fun Darkwing kind of way. Acting obligations aside, he now was faced with playing the role of hero and he had seen enough mainstream comic book movies to know that the villains always target the love interest.

Drake's heart pounded so loud at the thought of Launchpad being the Morgana to his Darkwing he was positive it was going to wake him up.

He had been thinking about this for the last handful of nights in a row, all spent lying next to Launchpad. The uncertainty, the confusion, the _fear_ ate him up from the inside out.

Drake knew Launchpad was faced towards his back. Maybe it would help him better get a hero's night's sleep if he just talked to him about it?

Flopping over to his other side, Drake found himself face-to-face with Launchpad and-

Oh, _oh no._ The disheveled red hair… the peaceful expression… he looked so… _so…_

Drake forced himself to snap out of it. He took a hold of his upper arm and shook lightly.

"Hey… Launchpad?" he whispered. Launchpad’s heavy snoozing drawled on.

Drake shook again, a little bit harder this time. "Launchpad!"

Launchpad awoke with a start, tousled bangs covering his face. It almost seemed like he had forgotten Drake was even there for a moment until he caught his gaze and stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

" _Mmph_ … mm hmmm?" Launchpad mumbled drowsily.

As soon as he saw that Drake was frowning, he had sobered up a bit.

“I need to discuss something with you.”

“Erm…” Launchpad reached over and took Drake’s wrist, lifting it to where he could read his watch. He released him as soon as he had read **4:39 AM.** “Weird timing, but sure thing, DW. Anything for you,” he hummed contentedly, resting back on one arm and giving Drake his full undivided attention. Drake bit his lips. His nerves were definitely starting to get him worked up. Only now was he thinking it might have been a bad idea to talk about this. 

"Do you think things are moving too fast?"

Launchpad gave him a puzzled look. "Wha… How do ya mean?"

Drake realized it was a bad idea to talk about this.

"I… I don’t know!” he sputtered out. “Was it smart for me to ask you to be my partner so soon? I mean, we’ve only stopped one crook so far, a low-priority crook at that, and… and we’ve only known each other for a few weeks.”

Launchpad looked increasingly disheartened and Drake absolutely hated being the cause. "What’s wrong with us being partners?"

"N-nothing's wrong with it! It… it actually sounds pretty nice, I just…"

Drawing his legs up to his chest and feeling all kinds of insecure, he buried his face in his knees.

"I guess I'm afraid of you getting hurt… because of me," Drake admitted, his voice muffled by his forearms.

"Drake."

Drake refused to look at him but he felt the familiar sensation of a hand being placed on his back, moving in tender circles between his shoulders. It did little to actually comfort him but he still leaned into the action, allowing it to happen without scooting away. 

"Getting dangerous is part of the job," Launchpad explained.

Drake let out a frustrated sigh. "No, no, I know that, how can I forget it, you tell me that all the time… but putting myself in danger is different than dragging other people down with me."

Silence came as Launchpad seemed to ponder this for a second, choosing his words carefully. His hand stopped rubbing Drake’s back and settled for a stationary grasp on his hip instead.

“Hey. I know… things are changing for you and it’s scary. Things around here are changing too.” Launchpad let out a forced laugh. “Heck, I barely even pilot for Mr. McDee now that his niece is back! Don’t get me wrong, Della and the rest of the family are great and I love them, I just… don’t feel like I’m needed that much anymore. And it’s made me feel really scared for the future, just not _knowing,_ y’know?”

Launchpad paused once more. “But… as crazy as it sounds, I think we were somehow meant to meet each other? To do... this?” he continued. “My time working for Mr. McDee might be wrapping up, but… maybe you need me now? It’s dangerous, it’s scary, but it’s life. We’ll manage just fine, no matter how tough things get.”

Drake was taken aback by the eloquence his partner had spoken with. Launchpad’s tone had such an incredible softness when regarding him (not unlike when he had first convinced Drake to fill the roll of Darkwing Duck).

Hesitantly, Drake turned to face him, easing his way into his lap. “How do you know that?” he asked.

“I don’t.”

Before he could try and press further with doubtful sentiments, Launchpad cupped Drake’s face and planted a kiss on his beak that was somehow firm and unbelievably gentle at the same time. Drake melted into it, feeling his feathers standing up on their ends. 

It felt so right. 

As Launchpad pulled away, Drake hoped it was too dark to tell how red his bill was.

He collapsed back onto the mattress, his grasp on Drake's hip taking him down with him.

“Get some sleep," Launchpad advised, arm snaking around Drake's torso. "Mrs. B’s making pancakes first thing tomorrow. Not... the British kinda pancakes that are really just muffins but like, actual pancakes."

Drake snorted. “Thanks for clarifying.”

As Launchpad’s breathing settled back into an even pace, Drake allowed himself to nestle his face into his chest and finally embrace the whole boyfriend thing being added to his list of titles.

He was certain that he had made the best choice.

**Author's Note:**

> ducktales 2017 @ me when introducing drake: i'm going to kill you.............................. and then kill you again.


End file.
